Why Can't I Keep My Mouth Shut?
by The Akatsuki Wolf
Summary: Hidan had problems keeping his mouth shut and it always ended up saying the wrong thing and getting him in trouble.
1. Boredom Is Dangerous

**AUTHORESS: Amaya~Ikari**

**TITLE: Why Can't I keep My Mouth Shut**

**DATE WRITTEN: 1/21/11**

**ANIME: Naruto**

**PAIRING: Yaoi: KakuzuXHidan**

**STATUS: Multichapter: Complete**

**RELATED STORIES: None**

**WARNINGS: Graphic sex between two males, bondage, minor dub-con. **

_~Believe that life is worth living and your belief will help create the fact~_

* * *

Hidan sighed in annoyance, he was bored, which was a spell for disaster. He was lying in his room, roaming through Kakuzu's stuff, hoping it would piss him off and give him something to do, even if it was running from his enraged partner. The miser hated when the "filthy albino zealot" even went on his side of the room, much less touched his belongings. He was currently fingering his precious money, idly wondering why Kakuzu saw it as being so special. He was better than the idiocy of money!

"Holy fuck… I'm not jealous of this stupid paper am I?"

He shook his head from the thought when suddenly he heard the door slowly creep open.

"Hidan, what the HELL, are you doing with my stuff!"

Kakuzu roared. Hidan dropped the money as he was startled and whipped around to face him, smirking. Kakuzu couldn't be more pissed, it was hilarious to him, and more than a bit arousing. Kakuzu's chest was heaving, and his eyes were slant, even with that mask on he could tell Kakuzu was gritting his teeth.

"I was just having some... fun. I was bored," Hidan mused, mockingly.

Kakuzu was close to exploding.

"You little shit I'll beat you un-"

Kakuzu was cut off by Hidan saying laughingly,

"I'm masochistic you retard! I love pain! Whatever you do, I still win so HA!"

He said, immaturely.

"Oh I'm sure I could find pain you wouldn't enjoy Hidan."

Kakuzu hissed. Hidan laughed.

"Not likely old man."

He said smiling. He enjoyed his little game. Kakuzu was about to give him a piece of his mind, when a sudden thought crept into his mind, an evil smirk spread over his face. Hidan went on instant guard when he saw his partner's eyes flash and body relax, he knew not to take his sadist of a partner lightly.

"Are you sure about that..." He asked, somewhat seductively. Hidan's smile faltered.

"Y-Yeah I'm fuckin' sure."

He stuttered. Kakuzu's smirk grew wider.

"We'll see."

And he turned to leave. Hidan leaned heavily against a wall, glaring at the floor. Kakuzu stopped, and without turning, said

"Hidan..."

Hidan looked up cautiously. Kakuzu slightly turned his head.

"See you later..."

He purred, sending a shiver down Hidan's spine. He left, leaving Hidan to his thoughts. The main thought running through his thick skull was,

"You're gonna get it now you idiot."

* * *

**Authoress Note:**

**Short intro. Sex next chapter. Yay for yaoi!**


	2. Boredom Is Fun!

A few hours had passed by, Hidan tried to stay in sight of at least one other person, just in case his partner tried anything. The dumbass was smart enough to know he was no match for his partner. Everyone wondered why the religious man had been practically glued to someone's hip all day, but when Deidara had asked him Hidan had growled at him and told him to fuck off, it wasn't any of his business. At around midnight, everyone else was in bed. He was almost afraid to go back to the room, but sure as hell wasn't asking if he could stay with another member. As he slowly pushed the door open, he saw the room was empty. He didn't know whether to be terrified or relieved. He lay on his bed, covering himself up with the blanket, thinking to himself.

Maybe he forgot...

A dark laugh filled his head before drifting into unwilling unconsciousness as he tried to jerk up. He cursed up a storm in his mind.

_Stupid wishful thinking..._

Hidan woke up a few hours later feeling uncomfortable, still groggy. A cold draft on his chest slammed him awake; he looked down, relieved to see he still had pants, just no shirt, as usual, but for once he felt uncomfortable. He tried to move, only to find himself tied down, causing a string of curses to spout forth. It then came to his attention that he was tied to four walls, in an X shape, in the middle of the room so that his attacker had access to his entire body. He panicked, but tried to force himself into calmness. The room was like a dungeon, it was drafty, chilly, and made of stone. The chains that were spreading his limbs apart ached, but it was the least of his worries. This was probably an old torture room that was built in the base that no one used. He panted lightly, then heard someone breathing in his ear, he jerked his head to look, but nothing was there.

"Fucking Jashin I'm going insane…"

He turned around again, to find Kakuzu less than an inch from his face. He gasped, jerking back, Kakuzu laughed.

"You're cute when you talk to yourself."

This earned him a fuchsia glare. He smirked.

"So, still think I can't harm you, Hidan."

He drug out his name seductively. Hidan glared at him, sneering.

"Doubt it."

He said confidently, while thinking,

You dumbass! Why in hell would you say that to HIM?

Kakuzu smirked, bringing Hidan's attention back to his attacker. Hidan realized he was shirtless as well when he looked down. Kakuzu reached out, brushing silver hair behind Hidan's ear since it was falling from its normal style. Hidan pulled away, still eyeing Kakuzu with suspicious eyes. He trailed his warm hand down to Hidan's stomach area, circling it while Hidan shivered from the sharp contrast from the chilled room, they must be underground. He was getting hard, much to his disdain. He jolted when Kakuzu pressed against him, whispering in his ear,

"We'll have to see, won't we?"

Letting his hand travel to Hidan's pants, slowly slipping it in. Hidan gasped, throwing his head back as Kakuzu's unbelievably hot hand gently stroked his growing erection.

God this feels so good… I never thought this would actually happen! I thought all I could do was daydream.

Kakuzu smirked.

"You're hard, already anticipating are we? The game has only just started."

He whispered the last part. Hidan felt true fear enter him for the first time in a long while, knowing all too well what his partner was capable of. Kakuzu ripped off his pants, shocking the younger, since just a second ago his hand had been busy teasing him. Hidan hated being completely vulnerable to him. He blushed uncontrollably, and desperately tried to squeeze his legs together, burning in embarrassment, but the restraints were too tight for him to move. Kakuzu admired Hidan's incredibly lithe body; it was toned, but feminine at the same time, he ran a hand over his back. He pressed up against Hidan, running his hands down his back and sides. Hidan sighed in pleasure, eyes widening when Kakuzu suddenly jerked Hidan's face up, He wasn't wearing his mask. Hidan began to think naughty thoughts, all revolving around his hot as hell partner.

Kakuzu smirked suggestively, then slammed his lips to Hidan's, judging by his reaction he'd just stolen Hidan's first kiss, which was surprising since the albino was already twenty-two. He forced his tongue in, exploring the younger male's mouth. Hidan shyly began to kiss back as the dark male coaxed his tongue to play. He slowly slid down Hidan's body, biting his neck harshly, leaving dark hickeys to mark Hidan as his. His hot tongue caressed Hidan's stomach, making his breath shudder, he had never allowed anyone to touch him like this, and he felt like a child who had no idea what they were doing. All of these feelings were overwhelming him, he shut his eyes. At the sudden hot breath on his cock, they slammed open, he looked down, to see Kakuzu smirking at him. He shook his head, not understanding what Kakuzu was going to do, and he was really nervous though he would never admit it.

Kakuzu very slowly engulfed Hidan's length. Hidan's breath left him with an audible gasp as unbearable heat encased his arousal. Kakuzu licked his head in a teasing manner before completely taking the entire length in, as Kakuzu deep throated Hidan he yelped in pleasure. He was highly sensitive, and could barely handle what was being done to him. Suddenly Kakuzu started to hum as he sucked, and with a shrill yell, Hidan came in his mouth, wondering what had just caused that searing pleasure and blinding flash of light but in too much pleasure to really care for long. Kakuzu swallowed what hadn't gone down his throat, and went up to capture Hidan's lips, again forcing his tongue in, Hidan forced a moan down as he tasted himself on the larger male's tongue as it roamed over his own. He jolted as he heard a clang and was startled when he started to fall. Kakuzu had released the binds; his legs wouldn't work for him.

Kakuzu gathered him up in his arms bridal style before he could hit the floor, he could feel they were walking somewhere but Hidan couldn't see, as he was still dazed from his first orgasm.

"A little weak at the knees are we?"

He asked. Hidan blushed and hid his face into Kakuzu's chest. He hissed as he was laid onto a bed and with Kakuzu pressing him down, he leaned down and started to tease the zealot's nipples. As much as he squirmed, Kakuzu was much stronger than Hidan was and he couldn't escape him. Kakuzu dipped his tongue into Hidan's bellybutton, causing said Jashinist to arch his back. He whined when Kakuzu rose off him.

I want this so bad, but it's fucking wrong! And I'm just a damn toy; he could never love me as much as I love him. But even if it's just once, just for his lust, I could be close to him. But it would hurt… I've never done this before, I'm so fucking confused!

Hidan shut his eyes, ranting silently. He craved the older man's erotic touch, wanted it more than anything, he never knew he'd fallen so hard for the man in front of him. He was shivering now, Kakuzu knew he got cold easily, and he slowly bent forward, his face close to Hidan's, gripping his chin. When Hidan's eyes shot open Kakuzu pressed his lips to his, this time gently massaging Hidan's lower lip with his tongue. Uncertainly, Hidan slowly parted his lips for him, whimpering as Kakuzu rubbed his tongue with his.

Slowly so Hidan didn't notice, he ran his hand up his leg, thumbing his inner thighs, hitting a sensitive spot. Hidan, who'd let his guard down, moaned obscenely. Hidan cursed mentally that he'd given into the elder, though he'd already submitted early into the night. Kakuzu took advantage of Hidan not paying attention and entered two fingers inside his unused entrance, causing Hidan to grasp his arms with a vice like grip; a soft whimper fell from his mouth.

Oh my Jashin why'd he do that? That fucking hurts!

Kakuzu kissed slowly along his jaw, carefully pumping the fingers in and out of the tight heat before scissoring them and adding a third finger.

Hidan gasped, not liking this pain at all, but deep inside a warm feeling filled his stomach as Kakuzu repeatedly stroked something inside of him that literally sent an electrifying shock of ecstasy through him. He gasped as the digits were removed from his entrance and Kakuzu flipped him over onto his stomach. Hidan watched him with fear and anticipation in his eyes. He pulled his own pants off, placing his rather large member at Hidan's entrance. He chose this time to look at Hidan's face. Magenta eyes wide with fear, tears streaked his soft face. Neither knew when the albino had begun crying, but for some reason it tore at Kakuzu's heart. Was he that scared he would hurt him? He'd never seen him so scared, ever, and Hidan had been in pretty hellish situations. He gently rubbed his back, placing his mouth near his ear,

"Ssh, it's alright, I promise to be gentle with you, just relax or it will hurt more."

Hidan nodded, turning to bury his face into the sheets. Kakuzu ran his tongue up Hidan's spine, taking his attention, then thrust once, sheathing himself within the tight, virgin heat. A sharp scream erupted from Hidan, and fresh tears slid down his snowy skin. He stayed still, even though Hidan's tightness and searing heat almost drove him to pound into him relentlessly. He waited until Hidan nodded softly, before he pulled almost all the way out, then back in, Hidan heaved a shuddering breath, trying not to sob as he thrust into him, a burning stab tore inside him. Hidan didn't understand how anyone did this, much less dared to say it felt good! He nearly asked Kakuzu to stop when his lover changed angles, thrusting his hips down.

"AaaaaahAAAAHHHH"

Hidan half gasped half moaned as his partner slammed against his prostate. Kakuzu smirked as his lover thrust back against him, he pulled his hips up farther before he set a steady pace now that the younger was in no pain, evident by his demands that he go faster.

He thrust at a fast pace, each time ramming Hidan's prostate, the younger man now screaming with pleasure as he met his seme's thrusts. Kakuzu snaked his hand to his member, pumping in time with his thrusting. Hidan tensed as a pressure built in his abdomen, with a high pitch cry Hidan exploded on his stomach and the bed. Kakuzu pounded into him a few more times before cumming violently inside him. Hidan was exhausted, and still basking in the afterglow as he felt the hot liquid fill him he released a low moan. He lay panting now, wallowing in shame of how he had acted like a whore.

What've I done? I just fucking gave into him! He probably thinks I'm some cheap stupid whore! Jashin damn it why does love hurt so much?

Hidan whimpered as Kakuzu lay next to him and pulled him up so his head rested on his chest, stroking his back absent-mindedly. He heard Hidan whisper, almost as though he didn't want Kakuzu to hear,

"I... love you."

When Kakuzu didn't respond, Hidan felt more tears threaten him.

Kakuzu felt his breath hitch. He looked into the fuchsia eyes of the man he loved, and with a soft gaze kissed him, whispering

"I love you too,"

against his lips.

Hidan gaped, causing Kakuzu to chuckle at him. He gave him a deep kiss before lying back, smiling when Hidan snuggled into him like a cat. Hidan was a lot like a cat… Maybe his new nickname would be neko. He smirked at the thought, before drifting off, stroking through Hidan's soft white hair.


End file.
